Underflip
by Ebrima -Xander
Summary: I've been looking into Undertale AU's lately, and thought Underswap was a bit uncreative since the personality of characters is swapped as well, so it's really the same characters with different designs. Thus, Underflip, where the personalities stay the same. (NonBinary!Frisk and Chara, Redeemable!Chara)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, bro. I feel… a presence."

"WHAT IS THAT, BROTHER?"

"It's… evil. Like that Tem, but worse, and with more determination."

"BUT… I'M SURE WE CAN MAKE FRIENDS WITH IT!"

"Paps, no. We can't reason with it this time."

"BUT ANYONE CAN BE BEFRIENDED, RIGHT?!"

"Papyrus, eventually, you've gotta learn…" Sans' left eye flashed yellow and blue for a split second, illuminating the dark house. "Sometimes, you've gotta kill."

~o0OO0o~

Back in the RUINs, a human body fell to a patch of golden flowers illuminated by a ray of sunshine, grunting and screaming in pain along the way. A minute of pain later, the human rose to their feet with a somber expression, then a hungry one. Knowing their mission here, Chara slowly walked to the grey archway and entered it to find… a cat-dog creature wearing a blue and yellow stripe shirt. Upon hearing Chara enter, Temmie sat up and began:

"hOi! Im TEmmie. TEmmIEE the TEMMie! Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, your nEw to da UndeGROunD hm? THatSS ok, TeM teech u 'boUTT hEREe!11!111!

See dat HEART? Dat iz Ur SoULS! SOulS get STronGER wiff LV. LV meens LOVE! LOVE is sHAreED thruu TEMMIE FLAKES! GET All da TEM FLAKES!"

Chara easily moved out of the way of the temmie flakes. "HMMMMM? U neeed TO RuN intoo da TEM FLAKES to get STrnG!1111111!1111!" Again, Chara sidestepped the Tem Flakes.

"ARE U STUPID?!111!~~1!2111111111111! RUN INTO BULLETS- I MEAN TEM FLAKES!"

For the third time, the human child tried to dodge the Tem Flakes, but was hit by two that went slightly off path. "HAHAHAHAahahahahHAHAhaAhahAAHAH!1!11! human be STOPID! TEMFLAKES hurt U! DIE HOOMAN!" Temmie Flakes were closing in on Chara, inching closer and closer- but just before they destroyed the human, a trident came out of thin air and knocked Temmie away.

"Human, I am sorry Temmie tried to end your life so harshly… Unfortunately we have a policy here. Humans must die so we can cross the barrier… I am sorry, I shall make it quick." The voice belonged to a fatherly anthropomorphic goat, who also knocked away Temmie with a gigantic red trident. He rose the weapon and brought it down upon Chara.

Or at least their knife. Chara had pulled a Real Knife from their pocket and blocked the blow quite easily. They had reflected it with such force that Asgore himself was knocked back. He readied his weapon once again.

 **Asgore Dreemurr**

 **80 ATK 80 DEF**

 **A monster who threatens to kill you, but you should befriend him.**

Chara didn't listen to the voice in their head and slashed Asgore with the knife. It depleted a mere sixteenth of his HP bar. Asgore formed several fireballs in the air and shot them all at the human. A couple hit and smoldered on their shoulder.

 **HP 12/20**

Chara used some kind of magic to form five red throwing knives in the air. They threw two at a time at Asgore, and when one was left in the air, Chara threw their own knife. Asgore was now at half HP. He created four helixes of fireballs and shot them all at the tiny human. Chara ducked and arose in the openings, using the opportunity to make their way to the monster. As soon as Asgore stopped using the fireballs, Chara's knife glowed with raw, red energy. They stabbed Asgore through the heart, and the monster faded to dust.

 **HP 12/36**

The human continued in their path. _Stop this!_ A voice spoke, but Chara shrugged it off and walked through another archway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother… wake… up…"

Toriel bolted awake and looked around for the voice. By some otherworldly force, her eyes rested on the picture hanging up of Mike and Frisk, her dead children. Once again, for the millionth time, she was filled with guilt of their demise.

The voice seemed to come from the painting.

"Mother… a human… has fallen… they are… murdering everything… please… stop them…" Toriel was scared to death. Surely someone was playing a trick on her! Maybe Asgore had come to scare her? Or maybe-

"Please… evacuate everyone… before more harm is caused…"

"Who is this?" Toriel whispered, the low tone emanating from fear. "Why do you play tricks on me in the middle of this night?" She was still staring at the painting.

And then, Frisk's face moved.

"It's me… Frisk… evacuate Waterfall… and Hotland… too late for… Snowdin…" And with that, the voice faded away without a trace.

~o0OO0o~

"No… PLEASE!" a terrified Whimsun screeched as its last breath was cut short by a glowing, magical knife. Chara's grin grew twice as wide. They killed a wandering Loox with one hit and approached a nice, tidy house in the RUINs.

Somehow, a force told Chara where to go. They strolled left upon entering and wound up in a living room with a huge armchair and several bookshelves. There was a table with a vase full of golden flowers with four tiny chairs around it. Chara turned right into the kitchen and found a toy knife next to a teacup full of delicious-smelling golden flower tea. Chara shoved it in their oversized pockets.

 **INVENTORY**

 **Monster Candy**

 **GoldFlowTea**

 **Tem Residue**

What? Tem Residue? What's that? Chara took it out and dropped it.

 **INVENTORY**

 **Monster Candy**

 **GoldFlowTea**

 **Tem Residue**

 **Tem Residue**

 **Tem Residue**

 **Tem Residue**

 **Tem Residue**

 **Tem Residue**

The child shrugged it off and turned their attention to the toy knife. It was metal, but dull to avoid pain. Chara replaced a handful of Tem residue with it, hoping to find a rock to sharpen it on.

The child walked back to the entryway and heard a screeching sound coming from under a flight of stairs. They went down the stairs and a series of hallways to find… three huge rocks resting in front of a door. Each one had a face (?) full of contempt.

"WHOA there, pardner! Whoever said you could go around murdering our brothers?" they all said in perfect unison. They were referring to the talking rock Chara encountered earlier, which they murdered. They had pushed the remains of the rock onto the switch to continue. Chara instantly entered a fight. Their HP had increased from the innocent monsters they killed.

 **HP 42/42**

The three rocks made literal boulders rain from the ceiling with magic. Chara expertly dodged a few, but one crushed them, almost killing the human.

 **HP 1/42**

"That's right! Y- You'll never push me around again!" One said. Chara ate a piece of monster candy.

 **HP 11/42**

It helped them recover a bit of energy to help dodge, but Chara would still be dead with another hit. Before the rocks could attack again, Chara threw the toy knife at a rock, instantly killing it, surprisingly.

This time, the two remaining rocks grew little black arms like you would see on a stick figure. Pebbles filled their hands and pelted the human relentlessly. _Smack. Crack. Crash._

 **HP 9/42**

Chara didn't drink the tea, thinking they could kill both of the rocks. They conjured two floating knives. With a flick of the human's wrist, both were shot at the rocks, but both had a tiny sliver of HP remaining.

It was at that moment that Chara knew they were screwed.

Tens of boulders relentlessly rained from the ruthless ceiling. Pebbles pelted Chara's small body constantly. Rocks were the bane of the child's existence, and their HP dropped to zero.

 **Frisk, my child. Please, let determination guide you!**

Chara reloaded their SAVE file. Who the hell was Frisk? Who even cared. Chara continued to the basement. This time they used all their power to wound all three rocks slightly. Two more hits and they'd all be dead. Boulders rained from the sky again, but Chara dodged with ease since they were used to the attack having been through it twice. They hit two rocks with red, magical knives this time and killed two rocks.

"No… my bros! Pardner, you bedder be reddy."

Boulders. Pebbles. Chara was surprised this one rock had in it what the others had together. They were only hit twice by pebbles, depleting their HP by a mere two points. Now the rock was at Chara's mercy.

 _Slash._

The human went right to work with the metal, toy knife. _Cut, cut, cut._ The knife became sharper and sharper with each slash against the rock's corpse until it had the same gleam as the Real knife. Perfect.

The sheer strength of the two destroyed the ominous, purple door in one slash, allowing Chara to walk down the long hallway. Another door another slash.

 _Chara! You need to stop this!_

 _No,_ Chara responded to the voice telepathically. _I'll do what I like._ Suddenly, Chara was no longer in control of their own limbs. They tripped over something. A… white furry thing? Hmm.

They were still not in control of their own body, which backtracked to the house in the ruins. _What? No! Stop this!_

 _ **RESET, Chara. NOW.**_

 _No. Whoever you are, you will hand me control._

Chara's body exited the tidy house and reached the SAVE point. Their vessel reached out to it and had the will to reset, but the voice could not force the human to reset. Chara was able to take control, and strode back to the door in the basement. This time, beyond it, was Temmie.

"HaahHAHAhahHahAHh, yu killed peeples. MyBE u shud com tu mi SHOP! Da TEM SHOP! U can by NIFES AND GUNS! TEM evn giv u DESCUONT!1!11! then Tem wil-" the Tem was cut short when it had to dodge a slash from Chara.

"OKAY BYE!" Temmie yelled, scared out of her mind. Chara gave a hmph.

 **A/N**

 **Updates will normally be Friday or Saturday, but I just wanted to put this out now.**


End file.
